Qui sait attendre l'amour
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Vous pensez que c'est une histoire d'amour comme les autres et je vous dirais bien oui sauf qu'elle concerne ma meilleure amie et mon deuxième meilleur ami, ce qui fait que ce n'est pas une histoire comme tant d'autres ! ! ! OS sur JP/LE


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages à par celui qui raconte est à J K Rowling.

Voici un nouvel OS. Il est écrit depuis un moment mais suite à des évènements personnels, je n'ai pas pu le publier avant. Cet OS m'a été inspiré part ma Meilleure Amie et je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais encore le publier donc j'ai attendu de pouvoir lui redemander. Par contre, je vous préviens qu'il est très court.

**Merci à Ninie63 d'avoir bien voulu le relire avant que Didi le découvre et qui m'a donné son avis dessus en me faisant changer quelques petites choses.**

**Merci aussi à Didi à qui l'OS a énormément plu. Ce qui m'a fait très plaisir quand je l'ai appris.**

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Qui sait attendre l'amour**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

A force d'attendre l'amour, ce dernier arrive bien un jour ou l'autre mais il faut être patient dans la vie et ne pas vouloir tout, tout de suite. Comme on dit : la chance sourit toujours à ceux qui savent attendre. Et cette phrase est bien vraie, selon Moi. Peut-être que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, mais chacun à son point de vue. Donc pour Moi, cette phrase est vraie.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. En faite, c'est parce qu'elle est arrivée à ma meilleure amie et à mon deuxième meilleur ami. Ils se sont trouvés et j'en suis bien heureuse mais avant cela, il s'en est passé des choses.

Mais pour que ce soit plus simple, je vais vous donner leurs prénoms : James et Lily, deux personnes fait l'un pour l'autre, deux personnes dont le destin était lié quoiqu'ils auraient souhaité. Encore de mon point de vue, chaque personne a une âme sœur sur Terre et James était bien celle de Lily et Lily celle de James. Il n'y avait pas à en douter. On le voyait juste par leur comportement à chacun.

James est un garçon qu'on peut dire franco, il n'a peur de rien. Mais quand il était face à Lily, il devenait soudainement très timide alors que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé pour les autres filles. Quand à Lily, c'est une fille pleine de vie, spontanée, gaffeuse et possédant un caractère très fort. Mais dès qu'on commençait à lui parler de James quand celui-ci n'était pas là, elle devenait immédiatement rouge comme une tomate et en perdait un peu son langage en essayant de nier son attirance pour le jeune homme.

Mais tout le monde savait que c'était faux. Toutes nos amies à toutes les deux avaient comme Moi remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien remarqué. Du coup, avec mon meilleur ami, Remus, mais qui est aussi l'ami à James, on a entreprit de les rapprocher un peu contre leur gré afin qu'ils se rendent enfin compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il nous a fallu longtemps pour les convaincre de faire enfin une sortie quand l'autre était également présent. Mais au bout de deux semaines à les harceler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, on a obtenu ce qu'on voulait. J'ai réussi à convaincre Lily et Remus, James. On peut vous dire qu'on a enfin soufflé, en espérant que ce rendez-vous les ferait se mettre ensemble.

Pour cette sortie, on a décidé d'aller au cinéma. Comme beaucoup de personnes le pensent, le cinéma est l'endroit propice à faire certaine chose. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on espérait beaucoup avec Remus.

Pour cette soirée, on avait décidé que se serait mieux d'y aller en couple. Pour Moi, il n'y avait aucun problème, je sortais depuis quatre mois avec Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James. Quand à Remus, il était seul mais il n'aimait pas trop sortir, ce n'était pas son truc. Donc il fut conclu qu'on ne serait que quatre a y allé : James, Lily, Sirius et Moi.

Il fut convenu avec Lily qu'on passerait l'après-midi dans sa chambre rien que toutes les deux. Pendant deux heures, on ne fit que rigolait, en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Par contre, les deux heures d'après, on les passa à se pouponner en prenant chacune une longue douche chaude, en se brossant les cheveux, en se maquillant et tout ce que font les filles avant une sortie afin d'être toutes belles. On s'est mis d'accord sur ce qu'on devait mettre comme vêtement, quelque chose de simple (après tout on allait qu'au cinéma) mais jolie à la fois. Chacune, on avait opté pour un jean. Quand au haut, j'avais mis un pull avec un col en forme de V et Lily choisit un tee-shirt manche longue avec par-dessus un pull manche courte. Et on avait décidé de mettre toutes les deux des baskets comme ça on pourrait les enlever en regardant le film.

Vu que les garçons ne savaient pas, à cette époque, où habitait Lily, on a décidé de se rejoindre en face du Chaudron Baveur du côté moldu. Bien sûr, on fut les premières arrivées car Lily détestait être en retard à un rendez-vous-même si ce rendez-vous s'appelait James Potter. Les garçons étaient arrivés cinq minutes après nous mais ils n'étaient aucunement en retard, étant nous même en avance. Ils étaient à l'heure. Ils avaient opté chacun pour un jean et un pull qui moulaient leurs torses et bien sûr, ils avaient un blouson tout comme nous. En voyant Sirius, je mettais jeter sur lui et il m'avait embrassé passionnément. Je lui avais ensuite pris la main et avec Lily, on conduisit les garçons jusqu'au cinéma. Sur le chemin, on leur avait parlé des films qui passaient en ce moment et on leur en avait fait un résumé. Après on s'était mis d'accord sur celui qu'on allait regarder : Largo Winch.

Arrivez devant le cinéma, Lily était allée prendre les tickets. Pendant ce temps avec les garçons, on était parti chercher le pop corn. Quand se fut fait, on rentra tous les quatre dans la salle que Lily nous avait montré. Bien sûr, je me mis à côté de Sirius et on laissa James et Lily ensemble. Dès que le film commença, j'avais mis ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et celui-ci m'avait attiré vers lui.

Au bout d'un petit moment, j'avais relevé la tête et je vis Lily dans les bras de James. Ce dernier l'embrassait tendrement sur la bouche. Sirius qui avait remarqué que je mettais éloigner de lui, suivit mon regard et quand il vit son meilleur ami avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille « Tu as eu une très bonne idée ma Chérie de nous emmener au cinéma. Il faudra que je pense à dire la même chose à Remus. ». Ensuite il m'avait embrassé d'un baiser très tendre qui me laissa avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilà, pourquoi je dis que l'amour arrive toujours un jour à force de l'attendre. James et Lily sont pour Moi l'exemple parfait. Avant Lily ne pouvait pas le voir et maintenant ils sont ensembles. Cette histoire date déjà de deux ans et ils s'aiment toujours autant. De plus, maintenant, Lily ne s'appelle plus Lily Evans mais Lily Potter, James l'a demandé en mariage à la fin de notre septième année et ils se sont mariés quelques mois après. Il faut rajouter aussi que bientôt Lily mettra au monde le fruit de leur amour : un bébé. N'est-ce pas une belle histoire d'amour ?

_Fin_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous aimez ou pas ?**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
